This invention relates to shadow display devices and more particularly to a shadow display device which is aesthetically pleasing and projects images producing an overall visual appeal.
Devices previously available include various lamp designs and various shadow projecting devices for displaying images and text. U.S. Pat. No. 1,972,123 to Zimmerman discloses a shadow projector having a point source of light constructed without reflectors, condensers or lenses which is operative to project shadows of desired vertical and horizontal size. U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,861 to Mayer, et al. discloses a self-contained projector and a screen unit which can be actuated by a child to show a film strip in a sequential presentation. U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,083 to Lemons, et al. discloses a sky projector for projecting images on clouds or other atmospheric particles to create light, shadow and color effects.
The projection devices discussed above are relatively complex, costly and difficult to efficiently manufacture. Such devices are not aesthetically pleasing and do not produce images which complete scenes, ideas and similar thought transference. Thus, one object of the present invention is to provide a shadow display device which is simple in construction yet aesthetically appealing. In addition, it is an object of the present shadow display device to provide both a source of light and a decorative thought-provoking amenity to display in one""s home, office or other suitable public location. It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a shadow display device which includes multiple images which tell a story or complete a visual scene when viewed simultaneously providing entertaining thought transference.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and in the accompanying drawings.